bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hal Esposito
Hal Esposito is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Leonard Spinelli. Character Description Hal is overweight, with brown slicked-back hair, blue eyes, and a cigarette behind his left ear. He wears a brown leather jacket, which appears a few sizes too small for him, over a dark blue vest and white shirt. He also wears light brown slacks, brown leather boots, and brown gloves. He wears a dark blue shirt with brown shorts during gym class, and does not have a winter outfit. Unlike the other overweight students in the school, Hal doesn't walk or run slowly. Characteristics Hal's main characteristic is his weight. He is seemingly not concerned at all about his excessive weight, and uses it to his advantage during fights, even threatening to sit on his opponents. He also makes comments about his opponents based on their weight. Hal is physically attracted to women his own size; he has a crush on Edna the lunch lady, but also considers Eunice attractive. Conversely he refers to Lola as an "emaciated little twig". He enjoys eating, especially cheeseburgers, but he also speculates on how humans would taste. He even admits that he eats to "mask emotional pain". Hal can on occasion be heard to say, "Sometimes at night I look in the mirror, pinch my gut and cry myself to sleep." While this could be a joke, various other lines of his dialogue suggest that he is insecure about his weight. He claims to weigh 300lbs, but this may be an exaggeration. Role in game Hal appears with the Greasers in several missions. He is first seen loitering against the cafeteria lunch case with Johnny and Ricky in the This Is Your School mission. He has no major part in the game, but a few incidental cutscene lines in some Chapter 3 missions. He is seen with Lefty saying how he's gonna knock Jimmy's teeth out in Tagging, and he comes out in Greaser Challenge where him and Lucky are complaining nothing is on TV. During Wrong Part of Town, Hal is the one who spotted Jimmy, Algie and Chad trying to escape from New Coventry. His last speaking line in a cutscene is when Jimmy has just beaten all the Greasers save Johnny Vincent. Despite the fact that Hal was not present at the fight, Jimmy grabs Hal by the collar and insists that Hal say he is in charge, which Hal does. Shortly afterward Jimmy is punched out by Johnny. Lines of dialogue found in the game data files indicate that Hal at one point had a large role in the mission Bait. In the deleted dialogue lines he warns the Preppies to stay away from the Greasers' girls, and gives directions to other Greasers on how to attack the Preppies. Hal plays on the Greasers dodgeball team and helps vandalize the Girls' Dorm during the school-wide riot. Trivia *Some players of Bully have claimed to hear Hal say, while fighting, "After Russell's done hitting you, I'm gonna sit on you." When the data files were cracked, a line where Hal said "After I'm done hitting you I'm gonna sit on you." was found. However, it has been confirmed that older copies of Bully have slight differences from more modern ones. Furthermore, despite being a Greaser Hal almost never mentions bikes or racing like the other Greasers. Lastly, in the comic strip a character that may have been a very old version of Hal was part of the Punks clique. It is possible that Hal was a member of a clique Russell lead long enough for the line to get recorded, and that Rockstar fixed it once players found it. de:Hal Esposito Esposito, Hal Esposito, Hal Esposito, Hal